NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. =Dates & Venues= =SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion= The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Aeris Gainsborough def. Foxxy Love, Kiva, & Rikku via Pinfall in a 4-Woman Hardcore Rumble Roses Championship #1 Contender's Match' ::*Aeris used the middle ropes to secure the win. :*'"Terrible" Terry Tate def. Courtney Cate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry "Tackled" Courtney through the table, leaning against the turnbuckles to win the match. :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) def. Team Megas XLR (Coop & Jamie) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' DAY 2 :*'Ami Mizuno def. Aeris Gainsborough via Submission to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, aka Darkury for short, during a Sleeper Hold applied by Aeris. :*'Ashlee Simpson def. Britney Spears & Lindsay Lohan in a Triple Threat "Battle of the Divas" Match' ::*At the time, Ashlee Simpson was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter def. Minako Aino/Sailor Venus & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars to win the Women's Tag Team Championship in the "Senshi Gimmick Match"' ::*"Senshi Gimmick Match" is a Tornado Tag Hardcore Match, but participants are required to be in "Senshi Form". Only Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei can do this. DAY 3 :*'Sephiroth def. Cloud Strife in a Hell In A Cell Match' ::*Cloud did nine Braver Bombs, but Sephiroth managed to keep alive. ::*The infamous "Tombstone Piledriver Through the Cell" was the highlight of the match. DAY 4 :*'Ami Mizuno (as Darkury) & Rinoa Hartilly fought to a TIE (6-6) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman NoDQ Rules Match for the NGW Women's Championship' ::*This is the first Iron-Woman Match in CAW History ::*The highlight of the match was Ami got out of the way of Rinoa's Diving Body Splash and it hit the referee, and Ami's attempt to make Rinoa tap, while the ref was down. ::*CEO Fredrick declaired a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Rinoa Heartilly via Pinfall in Sudden Death to retain the NGW Women's Championship' DAY 5 :*'Tommy Vercetti def. Claude "Speed" Houser & Carl "CJ" Johnson in the "Bloody Cell Match"' ::*"Bloody Cell" is a Hell in a Cell match with First Blood Only rules. :*'James Bond def. Duke Nukem via Pinfall' ::*James used the Super Secret Agent Slam off the top turnbuckle onto the chair to win. FINAL DAY :*'Squall Loenheart def. Tidus in the Ladder Match for the Rights to Rinoa Heartilly' ::*Winner keeps his job and will have Rinoa in his corner, while the loser will be fired. ::*Rinoa got involved and double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. :*'Jet Li def. Monty Brown to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. ::*Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. Interesting Facts :*Only six championships were put on-the-line, before two new titles are introduced later in the 2006 portion of Season 2. :*On Day 3, Jill Valentine was appointed Lt. Commissioner by Commissioner Theo Clardy with the help of the fans vote, prior to the event. :*This is the only SuperBrawl, to date, that has live performances. Metallica performed at the start of Day 3 while AC/DC performed, from Canada, later that night. :*'Ami Mizuno' is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships. :*At first, it was going to be a a One Day event, but criticism from people changed it to a Multi-Day Click-Per-Vew. :*This, along with SuperBrawl 2, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*To date, this SuperBrawl was done with only ONE game (WWE Day of Reckoning) :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"My Way"' ::Performed by Limp Bizkit ::from the album Chocolate Starfish & Hot Dog-Flavored Water ::*'"St. Anger"' ::Performed by Metallica ::from the album St. Anger =SuperBrawl 2= The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center in Los Angeles, CA where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. Results DAY 1 :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets, & Holly Marie Combs via Pinfall in the 4-Woman Hardcore Rumble Roses Championship #1 Contender's Match' :*'Brock Samson def. Terry Tate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Barett Wallace def. Brock Samson via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Irvine Kinneas def. Barett Wallace via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*24/7 Rule applied and within 5 minutes, 2 title changes happened after Brock's win. :*'Rinoa Heartilly def. James Bond, The Sess, & X-Tina Aguilera in the Inter-Gender Money In The Bank Ladder Match' DAY 2 :*'Sailor Senshi (Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter) def. The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the NGW Women's Tag Team Championship in a Tornado Tag NoDQ Match' ::*Jessica used the chair to break up a pin by Ashlee, giving Makoto an opportunity to win it. :*'The OPA (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to retain the Tag Team Championship' ::*''The OPA'' means Orange Protection Agency as part of The O.C. :*'Amanda def. Hillary Duff to retain the CCW Women's Championship' ::*Amanda used the middle ropes to win the match. ::*The ending of the match was not satisfied with CCW Owner, Isaac. :*'Mr. Dream def. Little Mac in the "Mr. Dream Boxing Invitational" (K.O. at 4:39 in the 4th Round)' ::*Mr. Dream sent an open challenge for a 5-Round Boxing Match, which Little Mac accepted. DAY 3 :*'Freddy Krueger def. Mr. Clean, Link & Superman via Submission' ::*'Aquaman def. Freddy Krueger via Pinfall in "Freddy's World" :::*Both matches involve all five Class of 2006 CAW Hall of Famers 'DAY 4' :*'Sephiroth def. Cloud Strife (2-1) in the "Highway to Hell Series" to retain the NGW International Championship''' ::*''"Highway to Hell Series"'' is the equivalent to 3 Stages of Hell. ::*In order of matches and winner of each: :::*Cloud Strife pinned Sephiroth in a Hardcore Match :::*Sephiroth pinned Cloud in a Hell In A Cell Match :::*Sephiroth by "Dropping Cloud into Oblivion" in a Final Destination Match ::::*"Final Destination Match" is NGW's name for NoDQ CAW's "Trip to Oblivion". DAY 5 :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockheart via Pinfall to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ashlee almost made Ami lose the belt, but Tifa's retaliation gave enough time for Ami to come back and win it. :*'Lindsay Lohan def. Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*Lindsay played possum on Aerith to win. :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy def. Jill Valentine in a TLC "Winner-Take-All" Match' ::*Winner takes control of NGW. If Jill loses, she's fired from the company. ::*Ami came in just before Jill can reach for the contract and made her suffer and helping Theo win the contest. FINAL DAY :*'Ami Mizuno (as Darkury) def. Ashlee Simpson (4-3) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman NoDQ Rules Match to retain the NGW Women's Championship' ::*The Guest Referee was Danica Patrick--her second time since the Women's Championship Match at Vixen's Vengeance 2005, that also involved Ami Mizuno. ::*Ami Mizuno used the Dark Execution and Ashlee tapped out at a fraction of a second remaining. ::*After the match, Ashlee's temper flared as she tried to take out Danica, but Danica did the "Mercury Stunner" to shut her up. :*'Tommy Vercetti def. Duke Nukem to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Duke Nukem's entrance was over 3 minutes long, wearing orange-colored gown and crown--due to his famous "Hail to the King, Baby!" line he used in the Duke Nukem video game series. Interesting Facts :*This is the first year to have eight championships being put on-the-line. :*This is the first time that TWO GAMES were used to make the event. (WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006) :*This is also the first time that the Opening Ceremony & Opening Pyro was redone using the footage from WWE WrestleMania 21 and customized it. :*Again, Ami Mizuno is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships, making it two years in a row this happened. :*This is the first year to have a multi-league CAW Hall of Fame, even if the critics say that this was a bad idea. It was even reviewed as the WORST of the event. :*This is the inaugural year to have a Money In The Bank match. :*The opening video & the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match was praised the most out of the whole event by fans at CAW Underground. :*This is the first time that another league is involved in the event for some of the matches (CCW). :*This is the first SuperBrawl that involved "Faction vs Faction", as The O.C. was the first multi-league faction to invade NGW, which lasted eight months--beginning at New Year's Bash 2006, ended at Fall Brawl: WarGames (2006). :*'The O.C.' members include--at the time--'Duke Nukem, Jill Valentine, Hillary Duff, Mr. Dream, Terry Tate, Courtney Cate, Ashlee Simpson,' and Jessica Simpson. :*The Final Destination Match was first introduced on December, 2004, at NGW Mayhem with four men for the World Heavyweight Championship. This match followed-up at Fully Loaded 2006 when Sephiroth finally sends Cloud Strife to "Oblivion", ending Cloud's carrer in NGW. :*'Jill Valentine' was fired as Lt. Commissioner and as a NGW superstar after her loss to Theo Clardy--the exact same event she was hired on by the same man, last year. :*This, along with SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*The Women's Championship Match is pushed to Co-Main Event status, due to the popularity of the title and it's holder, Ami Mizuno. :*To date, SuperBrawls 1 & 2 were the only events to have the Hardcore Championship, Women's Tag Team Champsionship & World Heavyweight Championship change hands while the Rumble Roses Championship, Tag Team Championship, and the Women's Championship were defended. :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"Slither"' ::Performed by Velvet Revolver ::from the album Contraband ::*'"Old School Hollywood"' ::Performed by System Of A Down ::from the album Mezmerize =SuperBrawl 3= The third year of the event is yet to happen. To be aired by June 15-17, this is the first time that the event will be only three days with two hours of action every day, as it takes place from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome & Reliant Stadium--a first time that two stadiums in one city hosts a SuperBrawl.